The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of access control systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for operating access control systems.
Existing access controls may allow an individual to unlock rooms via a key card and/or mobile device if the individual is authorized to access the room however existing access controls cannot control a path an individual takes to the access control.